Chance (USUK)
by uknicorn
Summary: It all started by chance. Alfred and Arthur become close in their Freshman year of College. While Alfred struggles to adjust to his new life with his step dad, who happens to be the richest man in town, he finds himself getting into a lot of trouble. Arthur seems content by himself until he is introduced to Alfred's crazy lifestyle. He takes a chance and helps Alfred. College AU
1. Chapter 1: Two Houses

**Summary: It all started by chance. Alfred and Arthur become close in their Freshman year of College. While Alfred struggles to adjust to his new life with his step dad, who happens to be the richest man in town, he finds himself getting into a lot of trouble. Arthur seems content with his life until he is introduced to Alfred's crazy lifestyle. Is there any chance for the two? College AU**

 **Chance**

 **Chapter I**

" _Name?"_

"Heh, does it really matter?"

" _Boy, you're already in a lot of trouble. So, I suggest you answer me and speak up because I can't tell what you're saying with all that mumbling!"_

"Huh… Alfred F. Jones."

" _What does the 'F' stand for?"_

"Fuck off."

.oO0Oo.

Jane Williams was not an intimidating woman, and she prided herself on being kind to everyone. No one would have seen it coming when the small, slightly round woman of five feet and 3 inches made her way through the police station with a deep scowl set upon her tanned face. As she reached the door she had been through so many previous times, Jane took a second to check her appearance before entering. She was not the most fancy female in the town, but she did like to appear somewhat presentable in the public eye.

"Hey ma." Alfred smiled and waved to his mother as she walked through the door as she did each time they were in this situation. Jane only shook her head at Alfred's comment and turned to a police officer who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Good evening, Dan, I am so sorry for keeping you in overtime. How is Lori?" Jane smiled to the officer, Dan Brown, and relaxed a little. Dan smiled and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Evening, Mrs. Williams. Lori is fine, about 6 months pregnant now. Won't be long till we got the little guy keeping me busier than your son does." Dan let out a gruff laugh and looked over to Alfred who was leaning back against his chair and picking at his nails. Alfred looked up and smirked, wiggling his fingers at Dan.

"Well, that's… wonderful Dan. Again, I am so sorry for the trouble tonight. I promise I will handle it. Alfred, get in the car."

"Whatever you say, ma. Bye Dan, same time next week?" Alfred chuckled. Jane only glared at her son and pointed to the door. With a roll of his eyes, Alfred left the room.

"Good night, Dan. Say hello to Lori for me!" Jane turned on her heels and followed after her son.

"Yes'm! Sure will." Dan called after Jane as the door closed.

"Alfred, we are not done talking about this! Your father is home and-"

"First of all, _mom_ , Donovan is not my dad. Second, I'm actually kind of surprised he's home and not out getting us more money than we know what to do with like every other day of his damn life. Did he bring you home another pair of diamond earrings, or did you get another ring this time?" Alfred shook his head as he casually walked out of the police station and to his mother's car like he hadn't just been caught trespassing on private property. Jane caught up to her son and put her hand over Alfred's door to block him from entering.

"Alfred, Donovan is your father now, and he buys you nice things too honey. Be thankful we fell in love and-"

"And he has money. That's what you were going to say, right?" Alfred opened his door careful of his mother's arm and sat down. Jane sighed.

"I was _going_ to say be thankful we fell in love and he can provide for us." Jane shut her son's door and settled down into her side of the car, turning it on and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Dad was doing just fine…" Alfred frowned and watched out his window as his mother drove without another word.

"Fine as a drug addict, yes. As a father and husband, no. By the way," Jane came to a stop at the gate and keypad that opened up to their private home, "Donovan got me a bracelet this time."

"Unbelievable." Alfred threw his hands up in the air and got out of his mother's car as soon as the gate opened and slammed his door shut.

"Alfred!" His mother yelled from inside the car, but Alfred just grabbed his earbuds from his pocket and walked up the driveway listening to music to drown the world out from his thoughts.

"Mr. Jones, may I take your coat-" A butler came up to Alfred as he reached the front steps of the large white estate house he lived in. Alfred pulled one of his earbuds out.

"Dude, you gotta quit calling me 'Mr. Jones', it's really killing my vibe. I'll keep my coat, thanks, but I'll take a banana split to my room. Yo, no cherries this time, k?" Alfred chuckled to himself as he walked into the house and up the staircase to his room. He was just about to open his bedroom door when a small voice came from down the hall.

"Al?..." Lavender eyes met blue. Alfred sighed and rested his head against his bedroom door.

"Everything's fine Mattie… Dan picked me up this time. No big deal." Alfred shook his head and walked into his room without further acknowledgement of his brother. **(In this story Matthew isn't Alfred's blood brother. He's Alfred's stepbrother.)** Alfred's room wasn't all that spectacular, but it was big. Aside from his queen sized bed, the only other great part about the room was that there was a private bathroom attached to it. There were a couple posters and a desk that decorated the room, but other than that it was a relatively normal room. Alfred kicked off his worn converse and threw his jacket to the side before diving onto his bed and taking out his phone. He scrolled through the contacts before Gilbert's name came up.

"Ja, this is Mr. Awesome, and you just dialed 1-800-IAMAWESOME. What can I do for you?"

Gilbert answered on the other end with a loud cackle. Alfred rolled his eyes and took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes.

"Gil, cut the crap, I did it."

"Wait, you actually tagged Roderich's house? Dude that is fucking awesome! Almost as awesome as me. Did you get caught?" Alfred huffed and bit the inside of his cheek when the butler came into his room with a full bowl of banana split goodness. Alfred motioned for him to set it down and leave the room with a thumbs up and a wave.

"Yeah, busted by Dan again. I feel like he's hunting me down now just so he can hit on my mom." Alfred sat up and put his glasses back on, picking up his bowl of ice cream and balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Did Donovan hear about it?" Gilbert seemed to be moving around on the other end and messing with some papers.

"Yeah, ma told him, but of course he's way too busy to even come up here and ask me about it. Probably making some big deal or whatever." Alfred scooped a big scoop of chocolate ice cream onto his spoon and shoved it into his mouth.

"Do you actually want him to pay attention to you? I thought you hated him." More rustling came from Gilbert's end. Alfred sat his bowl down and cleared his throat.

"I do, but the guy could at least use common sense and asks what's up. Yo, what are you doing?" Alfred tilted his head as if Gilbert could see him. There was a pause.

"Mom's making me fill out some college stuff… World Academy is up my butt about tuition." Gilbert huffed. Alfred frowned.

"Yeah… I have to do that stuff tomorrow apparently. Donovan's paying for it… Sorry dude… I have to pay him back for the stupid uniform as punishment though which means I'll be working at the garage for the rest of forever." Alfred groaned and looked at the time.

"Bummer, well, I'll see you tomorrow dude. We can work on the college stuff together I guess. I like doing all this stupid stuff with you, but I really want to impress Elizabeta this year. I can't believe she's actually going to the same school as us. I'm so lucky." Gilbert sounded proud, but Alfred wouldn't have any of that.

"Or she'll just dump your ass again if you get back together." Alfred laughed as Gilbert gasped and hung up. With a shrug, Alfred picked up his ice cream bowl and continued to eat as he scrolled through his contacts. He deleted some old ones he never used and stopped when his finger hovered over a specific one.

-Arthur Kirkland-

Alfred looked over the name for a couple of seconds and scrolled past it without another thought. He really should delete the contact. He would never see Arthur again, and he only had his number because they got stuck doing some stupid science project together Senior Year of High School. It wasn't like Arthur would be at World Academy. He was way too smart for that school even though it was pretty prestigious, not that Alfred thought Arthur was smart or anything. He turned his phone off and turned the TV on to distract his thoughts, but he found himself stuck on Arthur's name and wondering if he still had Alfred's name in his phone too. Ridiculous.

.oO0Oo.

Arthur Kirkland did in fact have Alfred's contact still in his phone, but that was the last thing he was thinking of as he ran through his house shouting at his younger brother.

"Give me my bloody phone back, you brat!" Arthur shouted as he ran after Peter Kirkland, who was the youngest child of the Kirkland abode. Peter laughed and ran into the living room, circling around the room with Arthur on his heels. In the room, Anna Kirkland, the siblings mother, sat with her needlework and Arthur's older brother Allistor sat reading. Peter, a mischievous blonde, dove under Allistor's legs which rested on the coffee table and laughed at Arthur.

"Allistor, could you _please_ get my phone from the bloody-"

"Not my division." Allistor shrugged and kept reading his book as Peter stuck out his tongue.

"Boys, could you please be nice to one another for just a while. Arthur, watch your language dear." Anna stood and made her way to the trio, carefully pushing Allistor's legs off the table and lifting Peter up onto his feet. Arthur crossed his arms and glared at the small child who held his phone close to his chest. Anna shook her head and tapped Peter's cheek.

"Let me see the phone, Peter." Anna held her hand out for Peter to hand the phone over to. Peter smiled.

"Yes mummy!" Peter exclaimed as he handed the phone over and flicked Allistor in the face before running up the stairs. Allistor straightened up and glared after the child.

"Aye, you better run you wee-"

"I thought you said it 'wasn't your division', Allistor." Arthur smugly spoke up.

"Why I oughta-" Allistor stood as Arthur got ready to retort.

"Boys!" Anna put her hands in between the redhead and blonde and looked at both of them. Allistor cleared his throat and closed his book, walking away. Arthur rolled his eyes and looked away, keeping his arms crossed.

"Now, I am keeping your phone Arthur till further notice-"

"What, mum! I haven't done anything and-"

"Further notice. Now, have you finished all your papers?" Anna sat back down with her needlework and motioned for her son to join her on the couch. Arthur sighed and nodded.

"Yes mum." Arthur sat, crossing his legs. Anna smiled and nodded.

"Okay, well, let us continue our work now." Anna handed her son his needlework and patted his head. Arthur huffed and looked it over.

"Mum, are you sure there's no way we can afford-" This time Arthur's father interrupted Arthur as he walked into the room.

"Arthur, you are going to World Academy and that's how it will be now please stop asking." Atticus Kirkland kissed his wife's cheek and sat down in his chair with a book. Arthur looked down and frowned.

"Yes papa…"

"I'm going out. Hello papa." Allistor came down the stairs and waved, leaving the house without further comment. Arthur glared.

"So he can go out, but I can't get my phone back?!"

"Arthur!" Both parents yelled.

 **A/N: Reviews, Questions, etc. are appreciated! Love you all!**

 **Also, If anyone caught the Sherlock Reference I will love you forever.**


	2. Chapter 2: Orientation

**Chance**

 **Chapter II: Orientation**

World Academy was a large university surrounded by a bright green lawn, trimmed every Monday morning. Upon entering the parking lot outside of campus territory, a person would walk down a wide tan walkway up to the large brick archway that opened up into the school's courtyard. The courtyard was a large, grassy area which was enclosed by hallways lined with aged columns. In the middle of the courtyard the school's bell tower stood tall and proud with a large clock on all four sides of the tower near the top. Male dorms were to the left and female dorms were to the right, each down a corridor. Despite being a large university, the school only housed 10,000 students each year in order to maintain a more personal and fulfilling education. Directly ahead, upon entering the courtyard, there was a large 3 story building which contained different classrooms and rooms for other student activities. Behind this building, students could find themselves at a lawn meant for recreation, study, or relaxing on during the warmer months. Beyond this lawn, the sport fields and libraries were lined by trees to keep a personal and secure feel to the university. All cafes and other buildings were to the left, across the street.

Alfred F. Jones was currently making his way through the parking lot with his mother, brother, Gilbert, and Gilbert's parents in order to get to check-in for Freshmen Orientation. Gilbert walked at his friend's side, scouting out the people around them for Elizabeta while Alfred kept his eyes peering ahead. The bright banners and colorful welcome signs only disgusted him and repelled him more than welcomed him. His mother had explained that he would be staying in his dorm room over the course of the three day orientation, which would allow him to feel more comfortable with the campus before he came back in a month. Even though Gilbert would be his roommate, Gilbert elected to stay off campus in a hotel with his parents overnight. Alfred didn't mind having the room to himself because this meant he could relax and wouldn't be forced to socialize like Gilbert made him do all too often. He had brought a couple smaller things the university allowed him to put in his room early to make moving day easier on him and Gilbert both.

As the group made their way to the many table set up along the lawn, Alfred found himself growing anxious. He looked at Gilbert, who was currently focused on texting Elizabeta and nudged his arm.

"Do you… feel anxious?" Alfred asked shyly. Gilbert looked at his friend and chuckled softly. Alfred felt stupid for a moment before Gilbert nodded yes.

"Yeah, a bit. I'm more nervous about seeing Eliza than the whole college part. Why are you nervous? You never let anything like this get to you like that." Gilbert patted Alfred's shoulder and wrapped his arm around Alfred's shoulders as they walked up to a line of students. Alfred looked around the line to inspect how many people they would have to wait for before they reached the check-in lady.

.oO0Oo.

Arthur was definitely not nervous. He held tight to his mother's hand as Allistor and his father walked on the other side of him. Peter was spending the three days with a friend which made Arthur feel at ease that he wouldn't be embarrassed by the younger boy. He looked around the parking lot and noticed other students who were in similar positions as him, holding tight to their friends or parents. As he began to look away, a figure caught his eyes. He was tall and looked thin but not to the point where it was sickly. He wore beaten up converse and faded blue jeans that had probably seen better days. There was a stain near the left thigh and several tears, most likely part of the design, were present near the knees. The male also wore a nicer shirt that was a plain white with a pocket on the breast. Even though it was summertime, the male wore a brown jacket with a large white '50' plastered on the back. Arthur felt a tinge of familiarity to the stranger. As Arthur's gaze went up to the males sandy blonde hair, he was struck with understanding when he noticed the bit of hair that defied gravity.

"Alfred…" Arthur drew out a breath and looked away quickly. Allistor noticed his brother's sudden change in aura, and raised a brow.

"Arthur…?" Allistor nudged at his brother's arm and looked around for something that could have made his brother react the way he did. As the redhead's eyes landed on Alfred, he smirked and chuckled to himself. He would have some fun with this.

"Are you okay, poppet?" Anna Kirkland asked her son. Arthur gulped softly and fixed his presence, nodding at his mother and continuing his confident walk to the table he would check in at. Arthur suddenly became aware of the anxiety he had kept within himself and felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't let Alfred F. Jones of all people see him at a school like this. Despite World Academy being prestigious, he had been the one to fight with Alfred over being the smarter person, and he definitely remembered saying he would get into a school far better than this one. Arthur glared at himself for being so ignorant in that moment, and mentally prepared himself for the taunting that would come to him if Alfred saw him. No, Arthur was definitely not nervous. Arthur was terrified.

.oO0Oo.

Alfred rested his chin upon his hand and sighed to himself as the happy blonde Junior female kept talking to his group of freshman while she gave them a lecture about something Alfred had tuned out. He looked around the lawn they sat on, hoping to spot Gilbert. His mother, father, and brother were currently off somewhere else on the campus fixing a problem Matthew had with his papers, and Alfred was stuck with fake people and a hormonal student guide.

"Alfred… Alfred, we are leaving!" A voice caught Alfred's attention, and he looked up. Elizabeta Hedervary stood in front of him, smiling as always and holding her hand out for him to take. Alfred blinked and gave a small smile, taking Elizabeta's hand and standing.

"I haven't seen you in a while. You know Gil's looking for you, right?" Alfred dusted off his pants and began to walk with Elizabeta and the rest of the group. Elizabeta shook her head and flipped her long brunette hair over her shoulder.

"I know, and I am much happier to be stuck with the blonde Junior guide than that idiot." Elizabeta smiled and shared a soft laugh with Alfred before the guide gathered them around the bell tower.

"So, have you seen anyone else from High School here? I've only heard about you and Gilbert attending World Academy, and you know I hear everything." Elizabeta smirked triumphantly and looked up at the tower that provided them shade from the harsh sun currently beating down on the group. Alfred shook his head.

"No, just Gil and you. I thought you had a scholarship to Heta Academy for Women? Why are you here? That place is way nicer from what I've heard!" Alfred looked up at the tower as well just as the bells chimed from inside, signaling noon.

"A woman can handle herself perfectly fine without the help of other women. I think I can also handle myself pretty darn well with the male species around. Besides, that academy is too 'skirts and perfume' for me. I prefer the 'hard work and sweat' sort of thing." Elizabeta clapped happily and looked at Alfred.

"Well, you are certainly a woman who has her own back." A voice spoke from behind the pair. Both Elizabeta and Alfred turned around and faced the stranger. He was slightly shorter than Alfred, and had blonde hair that reached the top of his shoulders. A bit of stubble spotted his chin in a classy sort of way, and he smelled of wine and cheese.

"Bonjour, Francis Bonnefoy, and who are you?" Francis turned to Alfred first. Alfred blinked and felt his words get caught in the back of his throat. He despised talking to strangers.

"Hello, I am Elizabeta Hedervary. Most people just call me Eliza or Liz though. This is-"

"Alfred… Alfred F. Jones." Alfred interjected and nodded a thank you to Elizabeta. She smiled and nodded back. Francis raised a brow.

"What does the 'F' stand for?" He crossed his arms. Alfred smirked and opened his mouth.

"Fuck off!" The trio turned to Gilbert who had answered for Alfred. Elizabeta was the first to sigh, followed by Francis. Alfred just smiled and turned back to the Frenchman.

"Precisely."

.oO0Oo.

"Thank you for clearing this whole issue up for us Mr. Edelstein." Jane Jones rose with her son, Matthew, and her husband.

"Roderich is quite fine, madame. However, I remain Mr. Edelstein to your son." The brunette admissions counselor nodded and walked to the door, opening it for the family.

"Oh, excuse me dear!" Jane spoke as she brushed past a tall redhead walking towards Roderich's office.

"What can I help you with, young man?" Roderich raised a brow and made his way back to his desk.

"Well, sir, I believe I'd like to request a roommate change." Allistor sat down at the chair Roderich gestured to and crossed his legs. Roderich looked over the male in front of him and sighed softly.

"What is your name? The change will take some time to process because we need to make sure everyone is where they need to be. We will try to fix everything at the beginning of the school year, but while orientation is happening you will need to stay with the roommate you are currently assigned to. " The redhead smiled softly and cleared his throat.

"That is completely fine, Mr. Edelstein. My name is… Arthur Kirkland, and I'd like to request Alfred F. Jones as my new roommate if that is okay."

Roderich only sighed. It had been a long day, and he handed the paperwork over without a second thought.

.oO0Oo.

"Okay, okay, but what if we get some older student to buy us a couple beers? I'm sure I can get someone around here to swoon over my awesomeness!" Gilbert laughed as Alfred and him walked along the sidewalk with Francis and Elizabeta behind them.

"You two are already thinking about illegal activity, and it is only the first night being on a college campus. I swear I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots." Elizabeta shook her head and continued to tap away on her phone screen. Francis cleared his throat.

"If I could interject for a moment, I would like to point out that I have some wine hidden in my suitcase. My roommate decided to go out with his parents for the evening and shouldn't be back till late. It's a good thing too because he was too uptight for my taste." Francis rolled his eyes. Gilbert blinked and wrapped his arm around the Frenchman's shoulders.

"You and I will be great friends."

"Have a breath mint or two and you've got yourself a deal." Francis patted Gilbert's back as he took the lead of the group. As they made their way to Francis' room, Alfred texted Matthew.

 _9:03 PM_

 _ **Alfred** : Hey mattie… How are you? Is your roommate treating you well?_

 _9:04 PM_

 _ **Matthew** : I'm fine, Alfred. My roommate is really nice. He's a little talkative though. He knows Spanish which is cool I guess._

 _9:05 PM_

 _ **Alfred** : Oh, well that's cool… gtg Gilbert and I are hanging out with a couple… friends I guess. _

Alfred sighed and tucked his hands back into his pockets. He would never let on how much he cared for his stepbrother to his friends or parents, but he felt the need to protect Matthew at all times. Matthew had been the only one to understand how hard the remarriage of Alfred's mother was for Alfred, and he had let Alfred rant to him all night. Alfred shook his head as they reached Francis' dorm room and walked in. He immediately knew which side was Francis' and sat on the Frenchman's bed.

"How did you figure that was my side, Alfred?" Francis raised his eyebrow and pulled his suitcase from under the bed.

"Because I don't think you of all people have a stuffed mint green bunny toy." Alfred pointed to said rabbit on the opposite side of the room under the other bed. Gilbert laughed loudly and pulled the rabbit out from under the bed, looking it over.

"Oh my gosh it has wings too!" Elizabeta squealed and took the stuffed animal into her hands.

"Wow, who is your roommate anyways, Francis?" Gilbert sat down.

"I didn't get a name out of the firecracker. He was quite annoyed with me and left quickly. He was a snobby little Englishman. I think his name was Adam or something that starts with an A. Maybe it was-"

"Arthur…" Alfred looked towards the door as Arthur stood there with his arms crossed and his cheeks tinted red.


End file.
